An Unexpected Quest
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: *AU* In which Emma travels to the past but when Rumplestiltskin changes her look; he gives her more than just a new wardrobe. Gender bend. *SQ* Some humor, plenty of smut and a pinch of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is a fan created fiction and I claim no rights over the original characters and story.  
__So I was writing for Frozen Dreams when this idea came to my mind and I had to **get on with it**, as the Mayor would say it. Adult theme ahead._

* * *

**AN UNEXPECTED QUEST  
Chapter 1**

* * *

(Flashback)

"You changed things… What have you done?" The evil sorcerer questioned her. "I may have prevented my parents from meeting." Emma looked down to the ground and frowned in discomfort. "You made this mess, you will fix it on your own." The warlock said bitterly, but after explaining Rumplestiltskin the importance of having her parents meet, as she was the key for his curse to work in reuniting him with his son, Rumplestiltskin told her about the ball in celebration of the engagement of Prince James with Princess Abigail.

Emma told him they would break into the castle and arrange it for her parents to run into each other but Rumplestiltskin shook his head in disapproval and summoned an invitation.

"You've made it all the way here, Princess. You might as well enjoy the night." He told her. "But not with those rags." He grimaced and a crimson smoke changed the attire on her body and Hook's, too. But Rumplestiltskin wouldn't let the pirate enjoy the evening; his future self might have come to peaceful terms with the Captain but his present -or rather past- wasn't going to let the Casanova have a treat tonight.

"Wow. This is really a makeover." Emma mumbled as she scratched her crotch. It felt quite different _down there_ and Hook grimaced at the image. "Why did you turn her into a man?" He complained but Emma commented right after. "It's perfect!" Emma exhaled deeply. "I can finally breathe without that stupid corset." She smirked and Rumplestiltskin showed her a mirror to have a look. Emma looked at her new attire and smirked proudly._ Aren't you a prince charming? _She thought and chuckled at the image. She was quite resembled to her father, but with hair in the color of her mother's.

When they came to join the celebration, King Midas appeared to greet them and they presented themselves as brothers. "Prince Charles and Prince Lionel of Rivendell.", as the first thing that occurred to Emma and she had to stop for a moment to think if Rivendell actually existed in the fairytale world. So far, she knew the Disney tales were real, but could Lord of the Rings be also? _I hope not._ She frowned but felt relieved when King Midas didn't question.

They exchanged a few words and Emma decided it was best to play along with their roles and she and Hook looked for dance partners. Hook, or Prince Charles, asked a redheaded girl for a dance but she denied him her time, as she could sense the lecherous vibe coming from the man; instead, she chose Lionel and Charles grinned at her choice of partner.

"My name is Merida." The young lady told him as they both awkwardly attempted to dance. "I'm Lionel and, sorry, I'm really not experienced in this." Emma apologized and Merida smiled. "I could tell. That's why I chose you." She smirked. "What? Why?" Emma asked in bewilderment. "Just to please mother and father… ugh. They said if I at least danced with a man, they would allow me to leave the party earlier. Mother wants me too meet _the one_ and thinks there's no better place for that than in a ball." She rolled her eyes and Emma found it amusing.

"Well, I'm glad I was at least useful if only for an excuse." The brunette raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh! I didn't mean to be rude, I just… I don't do well with tradition." The redhead frowned and Emma smiled. "Me neither." Emma winked an eye at her and Merida thought maybe they had _that_ in common. Perhaps, Prince Lionel wasn't looking for a princess. Could he lean more toward a prince? She looked at him with curiosity.

Suddenly, the party fell silent and when Emma turned around, she saw Regina in her magnificent glory exchanging words with King Midas. She had just arrived and the King was welcoming her to his party as a guest of honor. But she didn't come alone, for she had brought her Dark Knights and Emma felt her heart skip a beat with the imposing image of the Mayor/Queen.

She had never seen Regina like this; with long dark hair and a frightening, yet alluring, black dress that accentuated her royal curves and there was more visible cleavage than she had ever seen the Mayor expose back in Storybrooke.

"Damn…" Emma mumbled lightly and Merida noticed the way _he_ was looking at the Evil Queen and how Lionel's hands began sweating. "Do you know her?" Merida asked curiously. "Regina? Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? She's a Queen and pretty famous." Emma told her and Merida narrowed her gaze.

"I wouldn't believe it if I weren't seeing it. Smitten by the _Evil Queen_?" The princess chuckled and Emma's brow furrowed. "You're delusional." She told her and then realized she wasn't in her own world and this was no way to speak to royalty. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude." Emma tried to apologize and Merida only giggled with more amusement.

"It's fine. I never thought I would meet someone as royally ungraceful as myself." Merida answered and when the music stopped, she took the opportunity to flee. "This is my cue. I have danced with a man and that will suffice for my mother to let me go un-married for another half a year." She rolled her eyes and left Emma's side. "Good luck!" She waved a hand behind her and Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ugh... Bye."

"Snow White!" They suddenly heard Princess Abigail shout and Emma and Hook rapidly went to one of the balcony's to have a look. They managed knocking out almost all the dark nights that had come to the same balcony, except for one that passed by and saw Prince Lionel punching one of his comrades. He left before getting noticed and when Emma made it back to the ball, the dark knight told his Queen Lionel was the man who helped Snow White escaping.

"Going somewhere?" Regina locked her gaze on Lionel and her knights surrounded him.

"Regina, I can expl-" Lionel tried to talk but the Evil Queen interrupted him right after.

"That's a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect. It's your Majesty." Regina told him and Emma looked around in embarrassment and bit her lip in anger.

"Did you help Bandit Snow escape?" She asked him as she came closer and her knights forced Lionel into kneeling before the Queen.

"I just… I couldn't let a lady be harmed by your vicious soldiers." Emma told her sharply and looked up to meet dark eyes with green in challenge.

"Aren't you a _prince charming_?" Regina mocked him and found his similarity with Prince James somewhat upsetting. "She's no damsel in distress." Her voice came out lower and deeper, what gave Emma a chill but also made her more curious about Regina _the Evil Queen; _whom she couldn't bring herself yet to see as her old moniker.

"Snow White may have left the party early, but, I suspect your night has just began." Regina told him after her eyes looked up and down his handsome features. "You're coming with me." She signaled her knights and they pushed him before her.

Once back in the dark palace, Regina paid a visit to her new prisoner in the dungeons. She noticed Lionel was exchanging words with another of her prisoners and she used her magic to make the woman speaking with him loose her voice.

"That was unnecessary, Regina." Lionel blurted and Regina shot him a stern glare. "I mean, my Queen." Emma's brow furrowed and faint blush appeared in her cheeks.

"Have we met before?" Regina asked him as she came closer to the cell and Emma answered nervously as she came to the bars to meet her. "Uh… No."

The Queen was flustered for a moment, as she could find his face strangely familiar, but that wasn't the only thing making her uneasy. Lionel, for some reason, seemed not to fear her and she found his recklessness quite alluring. The prince seemed to be strong spirited and he didn't look displeased to see her; unlike the rest of the royals, who barely tolerated her presence because there was no better choice.

"Look, it isn't necessary to kill everyone who helps Snow." Emma began speaking and Regina was baffled by how comfortable he felt talking to her like they were close friends.

"Oh. Does the Prince have a better idea? Wait. Let me think… Could it be torture? Yes, that's a better idea." She extended her hand and grabbed his face through the bars. "I should start with you. You seem eager to… _suffer_." Her breath caressed Emma's lips as she spoke with a dangerously _sexy _tone Emma had never heard the Mayor use.

Emma couldn't avoid looking away to evade piercing dark eyes and when jade eyes went down, a devilishly good cleavage greeted her sight. She inevitably licked her dry lips and Regina knew very well what the prince was almost savoring. "Thirsty?" She asked with a sultry tone. "And hungry." Emma mumbled as her eyes went back to lock gaze with brown in different way, at the same time her crotch began itching. _Damn this male body._

Regina released her grip on Lionel's face and regained her regal posture. She side glanced at the other prisoner baffled at what she was seeing and decided to continue _showing her power_ in another site. Purple smoke engulfed their bodies and Emma found herself in the Queen's bedchambers.

It wasn't the first time Regina transported her with magic, as she had done it before when she sent her to the bridge when they were practicing magic. But this new location was nowhere near as open and it felt even more dangerous than the bridge collapsing under her feet. _Oh my God… Is this really happening? _She thought and then watched Regina strut closer. _Damn. Queen's got some moves._

Regina pushed a hand forward and a gust of air lurched Emma's body to land in a big bed. _It really is happening. _She bit her lip and her eyes indulged in the sight of the regal lady crawling over her body in bed. _She really does look amazing in those dresses._ Emma thought and felt something move inside her pants. "What kind of magic are you using on me?" She asked abruptly and Regina laughed. "Dear, I need no magic to compel your body into exposing your desires." She told him and looked down at the tent growing inside Lionel's pants.

Emma looked down after Regina and her face turned bright red upon noticing the big bulge claiming life of its own inside her pants. _Holy crap! This is my thing? _She began sweating and twitched her hips in discomfort, at the same time trying to evade the dark gaze looking at his demeanor with amusement.

"Don't tell me this is your first time." Regina twitched her lip and came down of his body to sit on a side of bed. She huffed heavily with annoyance and started getting up to walk away when a hand gripped on her wrist and pulled her right back to her previously occupied place. "With a Queen, yes." She told her with mixed nervousness and courage before even thinking. _Wait! Why did I just do that?_ Emma blinked. Perhaps having this new body and knowing Regina had no idea was giving her some kind of _weird_ courage.

Regina gave him another look and reconsidered if it was worth having a slip tonight with a strange person like Prince Lionel was, but the lips that crashed against hers stopped her inner talk at once and she gave into his kiss with fevering passion she had not felt before. This Lionel seemed to know just which buttons to push that would trigger the right answer on her body. _Might as well push buttons of my own. _The Queen thought and her hand slipped down to grip at the bulge throbbing inside brown pants.

Emma groaned in mixed pain and pleasure; the sensation completely foreign to her, but incredibly arousing. She forgot for a moment her own name and all she knew was she wanted to find release soon and she would make that woman beg for mercy, if even only once in her lifetime. So she flipped Regina and pinned her down in bed with strong hands and devoured the enticing image of Regina sprawled in bed underneath her with a puzzled face. _Too late to back out now._

Emma gathered her courage and when she was about to remove her vest and jacket, she noticed the purple mist vanishing her clothing, leaving her toned chest, abs and more very well exposed for Regina to judge. "You cheat." Emma blurted and Regina was immediately on defensive. "What did you just say?" She barked and was ready to burn his ass out of her bed.

"It isn't fair I'm the only one completely exposed here." Lionel told her playfully. "And I'm already under your spell without the need of magic. Why not give into _this_ freely?" She said gently and looked into Regina's eyes like she could see her bare soul and the Evil Queen felt more nude than she'd ever been in her entire life.

For a moment, she struggled. _Why could Lionel make every fiber of her being vibrate with his words?_ It was beyond her but she wasn't one to show weakness. "You have to earn it." Regina muttered and tried to get up but Lionel held her gently in place and leaned down slowly, giving her the chance to still kick him out of her bedchambers or allow him to continue.

Regina waited with curiosity for his next move and a soft moan escaped her lips when she felt a humid hot tongue slide down her neck and some gentle kisses be placed on sensitive spots with careful attention, like no other man had ever shown. Emma continued kissing after hearing Regina's response and her own breath became heavier. _Why does this feel so… good? _She was partially confused but more interested in continuing whatever she had unintentionally started.

"Mmm…" Emma moaned as she moved down to kiss the middle of Regina's chest and her eyes went up to meet chocolate in pleading. "Regina…" Lionel mumbled and Regina's magic now vanished her own clothing and the prince was astonished by the image of perfection that was his Queen's body. "Wow." He exhaled and Regina couldn't avoid chuckling at the innocent response.

The Queen cupped his face in her hands and brought Lionel's face to hers again, they kissed more slowly and Regina's tongue parted his lips to have a taste at her lover's. Their breathing became thicker and quicker with every second passing and Emma completely forgot about who they were and what was happening between them. She just gave into the moment and enjoyed how _damn_ good it felt to be caressing that soft body being shared with her so openly.

Passion grew in between their chests and Regina tangled her fingers in brown curls to pull back his head and speak from deep her gut. "Take me." Her words were hot and raspy, needy, even. Emma felt her new body attachment become even harder and thicker in response to Regina's order and she acted out of instinct.

She parted Regina's legs with her hand and positioned herself in between them. But how could she not have a taste at her forbidden fruit when it was so ripe for her? "There's no hurry, _my_ Queen." Lionel whispered and it puzzled Regina for a moment, that didn't last too long as the prince's lips and tongue took a different path and began rolling up from her feet and legs.

Regina had to bite her bottom lip in anticipation when she felt his head come oh so close to her very core and even blushed at what she was experiencing for a first time._ This is true worship._ Emma had spent her extra time kissing and tasting at her inner thigh, before going for the real prize of her unexpected quest: Regina's fruit of passion.

Emma dived in between olive skinned legs and savored every sweet drop of dew her Majesty offered. Lionel just knew what women liked, as he was secretly one, and gave Regina a really difficult time with keeping her regal composure. There was a moment when the Queen was ready to give up and beg for him to stop, but there was no way she would show weakness and battled her own anxiety prior to a mind blowing coming.

Regina swallowed with difficulty her own whimper of orgasm and Emma smirked with pride at her achievement thus far. _I will make her beg._ She was convinced and got ready to enter the gates of heaven, or hell, because after this experience she wouldn't be able to see Regina with the same eyes before their sexual encounter. And God forbid the Mayor ever found out about this passionate incident.

"Ah-ah. I believe it is only fair I take the top from now." Regina held him in place with her hand and then pushed him aside, but Lionel didn't really want to allow that to happen and he rose his back from bed to launch after Regina, but again she stopped him from trying pinning her down and instead went to straddle his hips, hovering just above his erect member.

"Look who's eager to find release." Regina smirked and Emma swallowed on her saliva and felt warm sweat slide down her torso with tension, whilst she held her now heavier weight on her elbows against the cushions. "I _need_ you… Now." Emma groaned and then realized she was the one begging, much against her own attempt at making the Queen succumb to her tactics. _Damn, Regina always wins._

Jade eyes were traveling Regina's nude body when her vision became blurry the moment she felt the brunette lower her hips and allow _him_ entrance to her warm body. _Fuck! This is the real deal._ Her eyes closed and she gasped for air, feeling she could loose herself any moment. She understood now why men didn't usually last very long during the act and tried to focus on anything else that could make her last longer than a minute.

"Stop panting. It's not even halfway inside." Regina chuckled and Emma wanted to kill herself because she was not the vigorous stud she thought she could be for Regina. "Ahhh." Lionel moaned and couldn't even bring himself to speak when the Queen moved up slowly and then slid down again, sharing her own sultry moan in his ear. _Could she be any worse? Probably yes._ Emma felt completely defeated and possessed by her.

Regina's arms curled around Lionel's neck and she continued torturing him with long slow moves until she felt pity for the man panting with a vein throbbing in his temple in anxiety, fighting against his nature not to come before the Queen found it suited. It amused her how much he wanted to keep up with her, as if it were a new challenge they had silently arranged. But It was getting too much even for her to endure after several minutes of torturous teasing.

She felt a special connection with this person, unlike any other and she couldn't come to understand it, but it shouldn't really matter because this was going to be a one-night experience never to repeat between them. She was just using him for her enjoyment, _right?_ She was confused but decided to just focus on the pleasure she rarely allowed herself.

She felt fingers burry into her hips and then their movement became quicker, more aggressive. It was pure passion at its rawest and Regina felt her own body tremble and collapse over her lover's. They came together in what was the strongest climax either of them had experienced and it took them a couple of minutes to catch their own breath.

Emma held Regina in her arms and looked for her lips but the Queen refused to share an even more intimate kiss, as the whole night had already been too compromising. She had never shared her bed like this, as she was only used to making use of her puppet hunter when desire swelled in the pit of her stomach and she needed a quick, un-attached, release.

But with this so-called prince there had been something more. Something she had not experienced before and she didn't really have a proper word to name it in her head. _Or did she? _"I love you." Lionel whispered in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Emma surprised even herself but she couldn't really hold it in her chest anymore. Not after sharing this experience with the mother of her son and finally finding the word to describe what she felt whenever she saw Regina's wall breaking before her.

* * *

_A/N: There will be one more chapter or two to wrap it up. How will the Evil Queen react to a love confession from the stranger in her bed? lol Who said casual sex wasn't complicated? :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_- Things got steamy between the Evil Queen and her Prince Charming!_  
_- Changed Emma's male name to Lionel. Note for those who read the fic before I updated it.  
- This is how it should have gone, OUAT in my pants!_

* * *

**AN UNEXPECTED QUEST**  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Are you insane?" Regina shook her head in disbelief. "We just met and this is… Don't think this is ever going to repeat." Regina got up from bed and summoned a red velvet dress to cover her body." This was just a meaningless game and you can stop pretending to care about me." She stopped to catch her breath.

"But, Regina, I genuinely care about you. I wish I could make you feel what I'm feeling inside here." Emma brought a hand to her own chest and Regina raised an eyebrow incredulously. There was a moment she wanted to believe his words and feel she could still be loved after everything she'd done, but her _toy_ for the night didn't know her and neither did Regina know much about this mysterious prince from a land unknown to her. _It's all lies. _The words echoed in her head.

"Don't think your _skillful tongue_ will save you from spending the night in my dungeon and meeting your punishment tomorrow." Regina summoned purple smoke and transported him back to his previous cell, without giving him time to talk but at least he was dressed.

"No one can love the Evil Queen." Regina muttered and went to her balcony to wish upon a star for resolution, but she had lost her fairy godmother years ago and there was no light magic powerful enough to redeem her darkened heart and make it worthy of a love like this. "Love at first sight." Regina chuckled. "That's so out of character, Regina." She told herself.

"What was I even thinking?" Emma smacked her hands against the cell bars. "She just met me and it isn't like I could stay here by her side." She huffed and dropped her weight on the ground. "I didn't come here to rescue Regina. I'm here for my parents." Emma continued mumbling, she leaned against the wall and then heard some noises in the other occupied cell.

She looked at the other prisoner and noticed the woman was trying to ask something, but she couldn't articulate a word because her voice was still missing. "You were right. She's not going soft." Emma told her. "Although she felt rather soft for a while." Lionel mumbled and the other lady grimaced at the unnecessary comment.

Emma noticed a wooden spoon with a metal string tied around it. She uncurled it and used it to unlock her gate and then went to release the prisoner next to her. They made it slowly outside of the dungeon and met with Hook as he came to save his damsel -or current prince- in distress. "I'm the only one who saves myself." Lionel told him proudly and Hook rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's go then. But, wait… Who is this?" He asked privately and Emma told him it was someone who needed their help and brought her with them against his judgment.

"When I told you to enjoy the night, I didn't mean it like _that_." Rumplestiltskin said to Emma as they came to his castle. Hook looked at both of them with confusion but paid it not much mind, as he was still carrying the woman Emma hit in the head to make her more _portable_.

A crimson smoke swirled around their bodies and returned them to their normal, modern time, looks.

"Well, you didn't warn me about the _side effects_ of your makeover." Emma muttered. "Because there weren't any, _princess_." Rumplestiltskin spit back and Emma blushed lightly and looked away. "Let's just hope you didn't change anything else, Savior." He told her and threw a black wand her way. After Emma caught it, he made her and the others appear inside his vault.

"Only those who traveled through the portal can make it open again. Unless you wield magic, you're going to have to spend the rest of your days inside my vault, so you don't taint the future any further." His voice resounded in the cove and Emma held the black wand in her hand.

* * *

(Present Time)

When Regina entered the diner, Emma felt a flutter in her stomach, which quickly turned acidic when she saw Robin was accompanying her. "Who the fuck is he and what is he doing with Regina? She asked inside her mind but tried to ignore the strange sensation in her gut. _Was that jealousy?_ She hadn't really felt that in her dating life.

After Robin went to sit in an empty booth with his little boy and a little girl, Emma walked slowly in direction of the Mayor and felt her hands begin sweating. She looked at Regina's elegant and conservative attire and then her gaze sat on red lips. She licked her own dry lips nervously and, for some reason, that sight evoked a memory in Regina that she had been trying to erase for the longest time. "Thirsty?" She asked Emma after the awkward silence and the blonde blushed a bright red and even Regina felt uneasy with the familiarity of that scene. _Deja vu?_

"Uh… no. Regina, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Emma told her as she beckoned her to come by the bar. She told her she had brought someone from the past but she still saw her as… "The Evil Queen." Regina said for her and Emma frowned in discomfort. "Well, yeah. Maybe if you spoke with her, or helped her recover her voice, she would see who you are now." Emma looked at her with hope and Regina nodded. "I understand."

Regina went to meet with the other woman and she kind of remembered her face from somewhere. She waved a hand in front of her and the lady recovered her voice. "Thank you." The dark skinned woman told her nervously and then her eyes noticed her husband sitting in one of the booths beside them.

"Robin?" She asked and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Marion? I thought you were dead." He cried as he held her and their little son came shyly to their side. "Mama?" He asked with hope and she recognized her slightly bigger child. "Roland!" She exclaimed and went down to pick him in her arms.

"You did this?" Regina asked with a broken voice as she witnessed the family reunion Emma promoted and how her second chance shattered before her eyes without anything she could do to stop it.

"I didn't know." Emma's lips curled downwards after seeing the broken expression in Regina's face and she felt even worse because it was something that, deep inside, gave her hope because it meant Regina would be available again. _But how could she even stand a chance with her if she was just… Emma?_

"You're just like your mother. Never thinking of consequences." Regina said bitterly and ran outside the diner to clear her mind and just avoid watching the happy family now completed with someone other than her.

"Regina, wait!" Emma went running behind her. "Please let me explain."

"Stop it." Regina barked and turned around slowly. She began walking dangerously in her direction and then stopped just a few inches from the other woman's face. "I don't know what gave you the right to tamper with my life and still have the nerve to _pretend_ to _care_ about _me_." The brunette inhaled deeply and didn't let Emma speak.

"Just, who do you think you are, Miss Swan?" She confronted her and then it was Henry who came out of the diner. "Ma! Were you really Prince Lionel in the ball?" He came holding his old book and showing the page to his birthmother. "Shit." Emma muttered and her eyes looked everywhere else but the Mayor's face.

Regina snatched the book from Henry's hands and went through the pages showing the pair of princes that helped Snow White escape from Dark Knights in Mida's castle. "Could you please answer our son's question?" Regina faked to be calm and Emma knew she couldn't lie because Henry would know and so would Regina. "I… ah… Yes."

Regina's face distorted in a wide array of colors. First there was shock, then it was anger, and disbelief quickly followed behind them. But then came realization. "Henry, could you please leave us a moment to discuss something in private?" Regina asked him and he shrugged. "Uh, sure." He went back inside with the book in his hand and quickly joined the party.

"Why?" Was the only word that left Regina's mouth and Emma didn't really have an answer. She evaded brown eyes and wondered._ Why did I bring back Marion or why did I turn into prince Lionel… Or why did I make passionate love to her while being him? _"Why what?" Emma decided to ask. Hopefully, Regina wouldn't even remember a one-night stand from like bit over thirty years ago. The Queen had told her it was meaningless and never to repeat again, _right?_

"Am I a living joke for you to continue playing and finding it humorous to constantly mock me? Did I not deserve the slightest amount of respect in your behalf after having raised Henry and continuously proving myself worthy of him?" Regina's wall broke again and she started weeping. "Regina, it's not like that. I-" Emma tried to soothe her but Regina cut it.

"You know what, forget it. Let's just forget about all of this and…" Regina blinked eyes in realization. _This is the answer to my problems_. She thought. "Actually, I will just forget about this all." She mumbled and Emma felt something bad inside her gut. "What do you mean?" Emma asked nervously as she approached warily. "Nothing that concerns you. It never has and never will." Regina answered with a strained voice and purple smoke engulfed her body and made it disappear.

"Shit!" Emma kicked a chair from outside the diner and made it fall to the grey asphalt. "Wait. I know where to find her." She then made it to her bug and drove to the cemetery where Regina kept her vault of magic relics.

She was unsurprised to see the door open and silently made it downstairs, until she came to see Regina about to drink a potion from a glass. "Regina, don't!" Emma run to her and slapped the glass away, making it fall from her hand and shatter in the cold stone floor.

"What the hell were you going to do?" Emma asked her with worry and feared the worst. _Could Regina have reached her limits and think about suicide?_ She didn't want to believe that.

"I was going to forget you… and Henry." Regina answered tiredly while trying to pick up the pieces of glass. "Henry? I understand why you would want to erase me from your life, but, Henry?" Emma asked as she came to help the brunette with the mess.

"I can't continue living like this. Ever since you appeared in my life, everything has turned into a living nightmare. I can't do this anymore." Regina answered and accidentally got a cut in her finger. "Let me see that." Emma grabbed her hand and looked with honest worry at her and Regina was confused.

"I'm sorry I've only brought unpleasant memories into your life, when it was quite the opposite what I wanted to provide." Emma said with sincerity and her gaze met with Regina's for a long moment. "But, please, don't forget Henry. I will go back to New York and he can stay here with you." Emma sighed deeply and her own tears began falling.

Regina stared in disbelief and thought maybe this was just another of Emma's jokes. "As if you would let me live my happy ending." Regina muttered and tried to retrieve her hand but Emma didn't let her.

"Regina…" Emma looked into brown eyes with pain. "That night… I truly meant it." She told her and placed a kiss in her knuckles at the same time another of her tears came down the side of her cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina tried to fake amnesia but Emma knew whenever the Mayor lied and she was sure now that Regina did indeed remember their passionate encounter a lifetime ago, but which was a fresh memory in Emma's mind and heart.

"I love you." She looked for Regina's lips, just like that night, and the brunette evaded her attempt, just like before. "I loved you then and I love you now and I fear I will always do, but I can't stay by your side if I can't be with you." She sighed deeply and released Regina's hand to start her way toward the exit. "It would be the worst torture." She turned around to tell her.

Regina was perplexed, it was too difficult to digest but the sight of Emma walking away gave her more pain the one she could endure ever again. It was worse than saying good-bye to Daniel. It only equaled her sorrow after giving up Henry to undo the curse. _Why is this so… painful? Isn't this what I always wanted? _She asked herself.

"Lionel." Regina called softly and Emma turned around slowly with glazed eyes but a grin in her lips at remembering her prince chapter. "I could never fall in love again after that night with him." She confessed and Emma got curious. "Huh?" She just uttered.

"All that time, I told myself I had to remember Daniel and get back in track. I knew he was gone but at least he was something I could try reaching. You, Lionel, how could that even be possible? I didn't believe anyone could love the Evil Queen and I held on to the only person who knew me as Regina in that cold world." She told her as she came to sit with Emma by the stairs.

"I've always seen you as Regina. Even in the Enchanted Forest, I couldn't see you as… you know." Emma slipped a hand over Regina's and brought it to her lap. "I know. You had a difficult time calling me by my royal title." The brunette chuckled at the memory and how she had just allowed Lionel to continue calling her by her name during their private meeting.

"It was hard for me to… to acknowledge these feelings. Meeting you, the real you, in Storybrooke reminded me so much of that reckless man I ran into in Mida's castle. Now I see why I continued looking for the truth behind your eyes. I knew I had seen that green gaze before, but I would have never imagined that my _prince charming_ was standing right before me." Regina squeezed her hand and Emma smiled shyly.

"Does that mean?" Emma looked with hope into dark eyes. "Would you give me a chance?" She asked in a whisper and Regina felt a flutter in her stomach. "I don't know. I'm still having a difficult time believing. Henry clearly didn't get that trait from me." She chuckled nervously.

"Then try me. If there is any way I can prove to you my feelings, I will make sure I leave no space for doubt in the future." Emma said with resolution and Regina narrowed her gaze on her.

* * *

_A/N: I changed the name from "Leo" to "Lionel" because it reminded some of Leopold, but it wasn't my intention. I chose it because I was in between both options, since I love Emma as a lion and it sounded very resembled to "Leia", the name she chose in the original episode. Ok! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_- Thank you for the follows and favs. I appreciate it!_

* * *

**AN UNEXPECTED QUEST**  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Then try me. If there is any way I can prove to you my feelings, I will make sure I leave no space for doubt in the future." Emma said with resolution and Regina narrowed her gaze on her. "Curse me and when I wake up with your kiss, there will be no turning back." Emma told her and went back into the room containing Regina's magical items.

"NO! What if we're just confused and nothing happens and you don't wake up? Henry would never forgive me, or the two idiots. They would think I sought vengeance." Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course unless the handless wonder comes to save the day and his revolting lips prove he was your one True Love." Regina said with bitterness and could almost taste bile in her tongue by the mere thought.

"Hook? Not a chance and I'm not confused." Emma's brow furrowed. "It's gonna be fine, trust me." Emma assured her. "It isn't your confusion what troubles me." Regina's tone was somber and Emma turned around to lock gaze with Regina. She felt a slight tug in her chest at realizing her feelings could most likely be one sided. _That really hurt. _"Then Henry will wake me up and I won't bother you ever again." Emma smiled sadly and started looking in a chest.

"Is it this?" She showed her a potion and Regina moved her head in negative. "No and I'm not doing it." She answered sharply but Emma didn't care and continued showing her things. Regina continued to ignore her, until Emma finally found a pointy needle in the depths of an old box and Regina's horrified expression gave her the answer she needn't even ask for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry had been worried for both his mothers after the strange reunion they had outside the diner. He had followed behind Emma without her noticing and when he finally made it into the vault, he stopped after seeing the backs of his mothers by the end of the stairs. "Wait, don't make noise." He told some who was accompanying him and they waited for a while, until they heard Regina shout.

* * *

"NO! Put it down!" Regina shouted. "I see." Emma said contently and before Regina reached to her, she pinched her finger with the needle and fell in Regina's arms and both women landed on the floor. "Idiot! What have you done?" Regina shook her body and Henry and his companion came to join her.

"She's just stubborn like my grandma." Henry shook his head and Regina was surprised to see him. "Henry! I swear I didn't do this." She looked with horror into his eyes but he returned a warm smile. "I know, mom. But now would be a good time to kiss her." Henry told her and his cheeks flushed pink.

"How much did you hear?" Regina asked with shock. "A little bit?" He frowned. "Mom, you can do it." He encouraged her and Regina was the one to blush lightly now. "This is silly, Henry, you will do it." Regina moved to a side to allow him some space.

"No. It's you who has to do it, mom. That's what she wanted and we need to know." Henry put a hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Regina was surprised by his answer and gathered the courage to find the truth about what was really between her and Emma. "Fine, but don't look." She ordered and he chuckled. "Okay, we will turn around." He answered and did as promised.

Regina brushed a blonde curl away from Emma's face and then looked at her serene semblance with nervousness. _Okay, this is not too different from kissing Lionel_. She told herself and looked again at thin lips she could remember kissing in the past; the image just as vivid as if it had happened the day before, despite several years of the occurrence.

She leaned down slowly and when crimson lips touched rosy, a wave of light traveled through the chambers and all over Storybrooke, surprising people at the party and everyone asked each other what the heck was happening.

"You did it!" Henry exclaimed as he turned around and one of his eyebrows went up when he saw Emma pull Regina even closer and prevented her from parting from their kiss. "Wait." Regina tried to pull away but couldn't. "Emma there's so-" The brunette tried to tell her they weren't alone but Emma wouldn't allow the Mayor to escape true love's grip. "No." Emma uttered and kissed Regina's lips with need but had to stop after a minute, or a couple, when Henry finally made his presence known to her.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and Emma was startled. "Oh my god, Henry! What are you doing in here?" She blushed and slowly got up together with Regina. "I followed after you." He told her and rolled his eyes. _As if she didn't know him by now. _"And who did you just kidnap?" Emma asked worriedly after noticing the little girl clung to his arm.

"That would be my daughter." Regina narrowed her gaze on Emma. "WHAT?" The blonde asked abruptly._ What else did I change?_ She thought. "Who you seem not to remember." The brunette was slightly confused but then understood Emma had different sets of memories in her head. _Of course she wouldn't._

"Emma… There's someone I'd like you to meet." Regina looked at her nervously and it was now her hands the ones sweating. "Uh, sure." Emma walked toward Henry and the fair skinned child. _Could she be Robin and Regina's love child? Please no._

"Hi" Emma smiled at the infant and the little one stared with curiosity. "Hi." The little girl replied nervously because she wasn't used to being so close to Emma, as her mother rarely ever let her anywhere near the Sheriff.

"How old are you, princess?" Emma asked the girl with curiosity. "Fou-Five." The little girl said with some confusion and then ran into Regina's arms. "That's right, honey. You recently turned five." Her mother kissed her pink cheek and Emma's gaze got lost in a perfect replica of her own jade eyes, at the same moment new memories adjusted in her head.

"I could never understand where she got her golden locks from. That was until now." Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts. "She's the reason why I cast the curse. I wanted her to live in a world where her mother wasn't…" Regina stopped before finishing. "I see." Emma said after her and moved closer to touch her newfound daughter, feeling just as baffled as the night Henry showed up in Boston by her door.

"You are beautiful, Nina." Emma gently caressed short golden curls after recalling the name from recent memories and she felt her heart swell for the innocent child she had grown specially fond of, ever since the first time she saw her in Regina's arms during the event where Mary Margaret helped Grumpy sell candles.

New images continued coming to Emma's mind about her life in Storybrooke and she remembered the little girl had been stuck at two years old during the twenty-eight years of the curse, and how much it had cost her to believe Henry in the beginning when he told her about his never aging _older _sister.

They went back to Granny's diner and everyone noticed the hands tangled in each other's and Emma carrying a smaller version of herself in her hip, whilst Henry made his way through the crowd to find a place where to sit down.

"So…" David wasn't sure where to start or what to ask.

"Let me present to you my True Love and our child." Emma said to them and all of the gathered denizens stared in disbelief.

"Are you kidding us, sister?" Grumpy blurted and it earned him Regina's hateful glare.

"Mommy gave Emma True Love's Kiss!" Nina exclaimed and several eyebrows went up.

"Yep. Their kiss broke a curse and now we can finally live our happy ending." Henry told them and now their mouths went agape.

"About time." David mumbled and went back to drinking from his beer.

"What?" Regina asked him in bewilderment but he avoided replying. "Nothing."

"You both were kind of obvious here and I also got that vibe from Prince Lionel in the Enchanted Forest." Mary Margaret answered and it was Emma who questioned now.

"How come?" Her daughter felt somewhat bothered.

"At the fire pit, you kept claiming Regina wasn't all that bad and you were SO mad because I called her an evil witch after Blue turned me back into a human." Her mother told her and Regina smirked with satisfaction. "I even thought you were one of her spies." Snow confessed.

"Really?" Emma asked incredulously.

"And lady here." Hook pointed at Marion. "Shared a peculiar story about Lionel making the Evil Queen soften for a night." The pirate exclaimed with disgust as he now pointed with his hook to Regina and then at Emma. "That's bad form, Swan." His brow furrowed and he went to have another gulp from his canteen of rum.

"That was unnecessary information." Mary Margaret muttered.

"Okay! Can we go back to celebrating our son's naming?" David interrupted. "Sure, but I'm afraid we might have to leave the party early." Emma offered an apologetic smile. "Why?" Her mother asked with concern. "Do you _really _want to know?" Regina responded for Emma with sass and the pixie-haired woman regretted asking her innocent question.

"I guess I'll be staying with gramps for the night." Henry mumbled and went to sit down with David. "Yay! Sleepover! Mommy, can I go too?" Little Nina asked Regina with big round eyes and the Mayor shrugged.

"Of course you can!" Mary Margaret answered instead and felt very happy to know this child was her granddaughter too and she looked so much like Emma, which made her very excited and it filled her with joy seeing the little girl grow up.

"Family keeps on expanding." David commented with amusement. "Cheers to new life!" He lifted up his beer while offering a smile to Philip and Aurora, who were expecting a child of their own and had turned back into humans.

After the toast, everyone went back to mind their own business and Emma and Regina made it into the mansion with magic, as their need for each other couldn't wait the dreadful five minutes it took them to drive_ home_.

* * *

As Regina began removing her earrings by the vanity, Emma came from behind her and slipped her hands to hold her in an embrace. "You were on top last time, I believe it is is my turn now." Emma said behind her ear and began kissing at her neck slowly.

The brunette slowly turned around inside Emma's arms to face her and placed a chaste kiss on rosy lips. "No" She told her playfully and Emma pretended to be angry. "Yes. And I would love it if you used your practical smoke to vanish your clothing like before." Emma ordered and Regina laughed. Emma just felt desperate to indulge in the whimsical vision of Regina's nudity.

"There's no hurry, my dear." Regina responded, using the same words Prince Lionel had offered once. "Oh… using my words against me, huh?" Emma feigned to be offended and wrapped her arms tighter around Regina's waist, making her chuckle with amusement. "Hey! Don't laugh at me. Show some respect to your Prince Charming." Emma teased her.

"I find it amusing how much you missed my body, considering it was only yesterday for you, whilst it was three decades for me. Culture some patience,_ Princess._" The brunette replied and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh, I've been patient enough. Ever since that day when you offered me your precious apple by the door, I did nothing else but wait and wait, daydreaming about the day I could finally sprawl you in bed to indulge in your sweet nectar." Emma confessed with confidence and her own magic manifested out of instinct, making Regina's dress disappear and left her in the most elegant black lingerie Emma had seen in apparels of New York, but which she really didn't feel like getting for herself._ But would sure get for Regina._

"I love having magic in moments like these, _my Queen_." She whispered into Regina's ear and the brunette felt humidity grow between her legs. "Emma…" Regina's voice came out soft but raw with desire.

Emma's hand slid to the front slowly and explored that area she had been craving for the longest twenty-four hours after the first taste. She slowly retrieved her hand from between warm thighs and brought her fingers to her mouth to savor the prize of the best bounty she ever claimed in a quest.

"Mmm… I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." Emma repeated words the Mayor told her that day when she showed up in her door to threaten her with apples. "You are so bad, Miss Swan." Regina blushed lightly and Emma chuckled. "But just for you, Madam Mayor." She told her and gently guided her to bed, as if it was her own bedroom.

"So can I be the top?" The blonde asked playfully again. "As long as it's you, positions don't matter." Regina smiled warmly and went forward to lock her lips with Emma's lovingly. "But no more children." Regina said after parting from the kiss. "Don't worry. I don't plan turning into Lionel any time soon." Emma smiled warmly and stroked Regina's arm with her fingertips.

"Good. I still can't believe I forgot to drink my potion before playing with him, with you." Regina said to her. "I really didn't give you time to think and there were no condoms in the Enchanted Forest." Emma told her and they both nodded. They had succumbed to their most basic instincts and didn't think about the consequences, which for Regina were really burdening.

"If I had known, I would've brought some." Emma chuckled. "But then there wouldn't be Nina and I wouldn't have cast the curse and I wouldn't have you, nor Henry in my life. I would still be alone." Regina told her with sadness. "Actually, you would still have done it." Emma responded and Regina was confused for a moment.

"Before my trip to the past, you had cast the curse out of vengeance on my mother. But this time it was to give our daughter her best chance and I won't ever regret I changed that. It is the best outcome of anything I've ever done in my life." She said sincerely and it made Regina's eyes glaze. "Maybe some things are just fated." The brunette sighed deeply. "We were destined for each other." Emma smiled widely and kissed her.

It had been really difficult for Regina to find out she was pregnant with a bastard child and her Evil Queen moniker was at its strongest, to top it all off. Giving birth and keeping her baby had been a real challenge and the threats of taking revenge upon her child cornered her into casting the curse to escape that world of karma she brought on herself and unwillingly on her innocent baby.

"I checked on you in my mirror after sending you back to the dungeon and when I saw you escaping with that lady in your arm I just… I lost my remaining hope for a second chance." Regina took a moment to breathe deeply.

"I'm here now and I couldn't be more grateful to you for keeping my child, children, and letting me be that second chance." Emma said softly and placed a kiss on Regina's nose tip. She brushed a black curl from Regina's face and looked into caramel eyes with love.

"Is this really happening?" Regina couldn't still believe it. "Yes." Emma said after her and locked her gaze with hers. "Our happy ending at last." Regina smiled and Emma went forward and tangled her body with hers. "I love you." The blonde said softly and claimed Regina's mouth once again.

Kissing those red lips became an addiction Emma didn't want to quit and she knew not a day would go by that she wouldn't make sure they were the first and last thing her own lips would touch until her eyes closed for the last time.

"I love you, too." Regina sighed deeply and gave into Emma's loving freely.

* * *

**- And they lived happily ever after -**

**BOOM! PREGNANT**

(Okay, not)

* * *

_A/N: I chose the name Nina for the girl because it means "strong" and she became Regina's strength to carry on.  
This is how I wish the finale had gone. lol! Wishful thinking! Haha. So unlikely._

About the curse this time: Regina still used her father's heart. Guest asked about Regina having had to kill her daughter to enact the curse because she would be the thing she loved most and it sounds logic, but must not not forcibly be that way. Imagine if Snow have had David in the Enchanted forest AND Emma when casting the curse for whatever other reason. She could've used either of their hearts because the ultimate sacrifice is using the heart of that who you most love and _family_ is the top option.

Regina really loved her father dearly and imagine how protectively he would've been of them, if she had to raise Nina alone. Mr. Henry would most likely have had supported her even more and given her his heart to let her dreams come true with the curse. I hope that explains. Regina used daddy's heart, this time he offered it as his ultimate sacrifice to give his daughter and granddaughter their best chance.


End file.
